The Big Date
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Lovino confesses that he's Poly in an interesting way; he takes them all out on a date together to tell them. (Hopefully I covered all of my Lovi ships minus Nyotalia and 2P!Hetalia.)


Lovino nervously fixed his tie on over his suit, wondering just how they'd take this date of his.

It was the first time ever that he had done anything like this, and he had only told a few how it would go.

He was scared to death on how to handle this, and how much money he'd blow from this colossal date, but another part of him was really excited.

It would be a big shout out to the world what a mess he might be, or how open his heart was.

Lovino blushed as he nervously considered this.

He had requested that he is Feliciano's restaurant which had been accepted; it was a small, little, Italian styled cafe that had a homely feel and look for the two Italian brothers.

Lovino though was also scared that their grandfather would decide to pay them a visit; he was relieved that Feliciano had cleared away all other potential customers to have them here.

He gulped as he heard a knock on his door which could only be his brother.

He scurried over to answer the door to find his younger brother in an admittedly attractive white suit.

Feliciano leaned forward eagerly to kiss Lovino on the lips; he also happened to be dating his younger brother though that left him with the concern that everyone else would freak out more over that then strictly neccessary.

Neither of them had came out about this fact to their grandfather for fear of what he'd say.

Lovino muttered after pulling away from the kiss, "Let's go."

"I'm really disappointed that you wouldn't let me bring Lili." Feliciano pouted.

"This is about me coming out as Poly not you." Lovino muttered; his brother like him preferred multiple romantic partners though he only currently went out with Lovino and Lili.

"Aw..." Feli pouted.

Lovino rolled his eyes, and then entered the restaurant by holding the door open for his younger brother.

Feliciano grinned hugely at him, and entered his place.

Lovino nervously awaited one of his other dates' arrival.

Antonio was first other than Feliciano; the two knew each other as they had met before.

He stepped forward, offered Lovino a rose, and kissed him.

Lovino pulled away after his half-moan to shove the other man towards a seat.

Antonio murmured to Feliciano, "What's going on?"

"Fratello's coming out as Poly, and I happen to date him too." Honesty was the best policy, Feliciano figured.

Antonio gasped and nearly fell out of his chair, "You two are dating as well?"

"Si, and Lovi has more people he's dating; I just haven't met them yet." Feliciano told him.

Antonio's head spun at this information and chain of events.

Emma was the next to arrive, and she arrived in a gorgeous black gown which contrasted nicely with Antonio's brown suit, and Feliciano's white suit; she matched Lovino as he was wearing a black suit.

He kissed her on both of her cheeks in greeting and led her in with the grace and ease of a polished gentleman.

"That's the waitress that Lovi seemed interested in!" Antonio gasped out as he saw her.

Feli grinned and stood up to greet her; Lovi had excellent tastes.

"I'm sure that you want to know why Lovi has all of these people here. He's Polyamorous, and I'm one of his boyfriends and his brother." Feliciano told her with ease as well.

She blushed and stared at him in surprise.

"I'm Poly too, but I'm only dating my brother and Lili; she won't be showing up. She has met my brother, and they are both okay with it." Feliciano told her with a wide grin.

"Really?" Emma muttered, surprised.

"Yeah." Feli grinned.

A Frenchman entered the place now, seemingly cautiously.

Lovino greeted him in a whisper, and they continued to talk and to flirt.

Francis headed over, causing Antonio to gasp as he knew him and they were best friends.

"So are you some of his other significant others?" Francis asked them, sending a mischievious grin their way; it was already well known that Francis was also Polyamorous, and all of his partners knew it.

"Si, and I'm his brother as well." Feliciano told him.

"His brother as well?" Francis seemed pretty surprised at that.

"Si. We first went out with each other, and never broke up as we still love each other that way." Feli chirped in reply.

Francis nodded, "Do you know how many others are showing up?"

"No." Feliciano shook his head.

A tall, German man entered the cafe.

He looked nervous and out of place.

"Ludwig," Lovino muttered.

He leaned up on his tip toes to kiss him, and then he led him in; he sent Feliciano a look.

Yes, Lovino had a good taste in partners.

He grinned, "Ciao, I'm Feliciano. You might have heard of me from my brother as I am his Polyamorous younger brother. I happen to have two people that I am dating, Lili and Lovino."

Ludwig gulped, "You're dating your brother?"

"Si, and Lovi is also dating these lovely people." He beamed up at the German man.

The German stared at the other people in surprise.

"Lovi is also Poly." Feli told him, confidently.

Ludwig blushed.

Alfred was the next to show up, and he shown up with a ton of positive energy and confidence until he saw the other people there.

Lovino kissed the American, and pulled him closer to himself.

He let go, and motioned for him to have a seat.

Alfred stared at Feliciano in surprise.

"Ciao, Lovi's Poly did you know, and these are his lovers." Feliciano told him.

"What's Poly?" Alfred asked rather embarrassedly.

"It means that you love and are attracted to multiple people at once, and you are together with them all." Feliciano told him.

Alfred nodded his head, "I never knew that existed, but that may explain some things about myself.

The American's face flushed red.

Lovino joined them, and surprisingly no one killed each other or him over this arrangement, and it was rather fun.


End file.
